My Lovely Persona
by icytruth
Summary: Kamagi Sugita is a teenaged girl who lives in Japan, is currently a said juvenile. However, she thinks otherwise. She later becomes the new daughter of a young couple, and joins a school named Yasogami High School. There at the school, she mets Rise, Kanji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, and their proclaimed leader, Yu Narukami. Kamagi later discovers her great hidden power and love.


_My Lovely Persona_

_**Disclaimer:**_ some of these characters are not mine. Please take note that this fanfiction is mostly about romance and mushy stuff like that.

I ran... I ran, so they couldn't catch me. But, honestly they did. It was very foolish of me to beat them up. I'm just a normal teenager. A bullied teenager. Can't you understand? It's not healthy for me to be like this. Hiding in a shell. Trying to claim that I am innocent. Oh well. From now on I will try to succeed at my training. Training to be a master at my Persona. _My Lovely Persona._

They door to my room was wide open, as I heard my new foster mom call my name. She was sitting on my bed un-tucking me so I could wake up and go directly to school. "Dear, wake up. You're going to Inaba High today." She said quietly so that her husband, my new foster dad, would not wake up from her loud talking. I've knew Miyya and Ark for a month now, and they've just now announced that I was allowed to go back to school. Miyya threw the school outfit on my bed as I stepped out of my comfortable position in my queen sized bed. She smiled as she noticed my long eye bags that were underneath my hazel colored eyes. They made me happy even though a lot of people knew that I had beaten up about 5 girls the same age as me. All freshmen. They tried defending themselves by using their big hurtful words. I knew better then to listen to them. Haters. I went to go take a short shower and then change into the uniform. The water was cold and it made me shiver. Maybe there was a really huge difference in the water comparing America and Japan. Japan was nice looking. Natural and free. America was ugly and rough. I changed into the dark blue uniform and then combed my hair. I had short hair. It was pretty long when I was younger. Pure blonde and silky. Now that I became a 'woman', I cut hair and put black highlights on the bottom of my hair. It described me in some way, and made me look different from all those girls who were prissy and cliché. I stretched out and went to the door with my messenger bag that carried all my books. The doorknob I touched cold-eyed my veins as I stepped outside. I fell on my butt, and rubbed my hip as I got up. _That hurt so much. _A redhaired girl skipped down happily and waved eagerly as she noticed I was from Inaba High as well. She walked up to me with the biggest, brightest smile I have ever seen. "HI! I'm Rise, a freshman from Inaba. It's nice to meet you." I grinned nervously. She was up in my face. I wasn't mad though, just nervous and confused. "My name is Kamagi. You can call me Kuma if you want." I smiled a fake smile. It wasn't genuine because I was still confused with her arrival. I walked the rest of the way with her and saw all the kids at school. They were all Japanese. All pretty girls, some handsome boys. I nodded bravely, known of my unworthiness. They were all good-looking and I was a disaster. Wow. I need help. FAST! After class, Rise took me to meet her friends. I smiled this time genuinely. If I didn't I would make a bad example of myself. There were two girls and five boys. I rubbed my neck as I shook some of their hands. They all said their names loudly, so I could be able to hear them besides the talking of the other kids around us. There was, Yukiko, Chie, Nauoto, Kanji, Teddie, Yousuke, and the most important, Yu. They all had good looks. Especially Yukiko and Yu. They even looked **great** together! I covered my face with my bag, trying to hide my hideous eyes, lips, cheeks, hair, ears, and nose. I felt someone push away the bag lightly. I saw Yu then holding down, with a strict face. "Sorry..." I apologized for my rude introduction. "My name is Kamagi. You may call me Kuma." I shrugged sorrowfully and then put the strap of my messenger bag back on my shoulder. Yu then smiled sweetly.


End file.
